


Penitent

by CM10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Prison Break AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM10/pseuds/CM10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart has a past, and it's finally catching up with him. //Watching Prison Break is not necessary for understanding. Other tags and characters will be added as they arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is not necessary to have watched Prison Break to understand this fic, although I recommend watching it purely because it's great. Don't worry too much about spoilers if you haven't seen the show: Some of the stuff in this is canon, some is kind-of canon, and some is completely made up, but there will be no indications as to what is which. For the people who have seen PB, this is set post season 3, disregarding all the events and revelations of season 4.

Chapter One

It had been a normal day. Turn up to the CCPD fifteen minutes late, even with a commute time of 0.5 seconds; spend the day doing forensics work, meeting with Iris for a brief lunch; and zoom off to STAR labs at the end of the day, picking up Chinese on the way. Barry had the routine up to this point down. It was what happened after he arrived at the lab that things always became unpredictable.

Today, of all days and of everything that could have happened, Captain Cold was back. Barry should have known, last time he changed the time stream Cold's return was the result too. But he had had no choice, after everything that happened with Wells and the Black Hole this was his only choice. He would just have to hope he'd made the right one.

He was on the scene before Cisco had even finished telling him what was happening. There was some huge shoot-out going on, Len and his Rogues facing down a series of what looked like government agents. They all wore suits and were carrying weaponry that didn't look like it should be on the open market. Oddly enough, the Rogues weren't wearing or wielding their usual fare. Instead, they actually looked normal. Nondescript. Barry could see their guns all strapped to their sides, in reach but out of hand.

All three of them were pinned down, Snart and Rory behind a statue and Lisa behind a large stone slab that served as a bench. Barry flashed over to Snart, taking cover beside him as bullets flew past.

"What the hell is going on here, Snart?" He demanded. This was not a part of their deal, it would be far too easy for somebody to get hurt. There was a small group of people, a Puerto Rican family, being held behind the agents. Hostages. Barry cursed to himself, the young girl couldn't be more than ten years old.

Snart scowled. "This one doesn't concern you, Flash." Mick just grumbled something, otherwise ignoring the other two men as he occasionally ducked out from cover and returned fire with a small pistol.

"If it happens in this city, it concerns me. You realise they've got hostages back there?" Barry shook his head, of course Snart didn't care about that. Not if there was something good to steal in one of those vans.

Snart darted out from cover, firing once and taking down one of the men who had been running towards them. Barry took the opportunity to knock another unconscious and zoom back before Snart ducked back behind the statue. "Those hostages are the only reason I'm here."

Barry looked at the criminal in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe you're playing the hero for once?"

Snart peeked round the statue and quickly pulled back as a bullet flew where his head had been. "I don't expect you to believe anything, kid. I expect you to get out of my way."

"What exactly is your plan here? Shoot until they run out of bullets?"

"I didn't exactly have a lot of time to work on the details."

Mick threw his empty gun across the path, unholstering his Heat Gun. He glared at Leonard. "How'd they even find 'em?"

Leonard fired off his last bullet, taking another agent in the shoulder, before unclasping his own gun and charging it. "He must've gotten sloppy."

Mick scowled. "His own damn fault."

Barry was completely at a loss as to what was happening. All he could assume was the man was an old partner of theirs. He didn't expect the steely coldness of the glare that Snart gave Rory. "That doesn't matter. You should know better than anyone what they'll do to that daughter of his." 

Snart's cold anger was met with Rory's heated rage. "Then we end this." He turned to Barry. "You better be fast enough to keep those bullets out of my face."

He walked out without another word, immediately firing at the remaining suits. Barry didn't even have time to process what was happening before he was clearing his path. 

The gun fire soon stopped as they struggled for cover themselves, only leaving a few men to hold the hostages firm. Leonard and Lisa climbed out from their own cover once the bullets stopped, using their own guns to shepherd the suits into a rough circle. Lisa shouldered her gun, but Leonard aimed his directly at the survivors. Barry only just pulled them all aside in time, knocking them unconscious as he did so.

Leonard didn't seem fazed by the sudden loss of his target, instead pointing it instead at the first of the three men who held the hostages. "Let them go."

"We all know you won't fire that gun, Snart." A woman climbed out of one of the vans, putting a strange inflection of the final word, as though she knew something he didn't. "Not if precious little Lila could get hurt."

Snart ignored her, keeping the Cold Gun raised. He turned to face the man who was being held with a gun to his temple. "Have they hurt you? Done anything to you?"

The man slowly shook his head. "We're OK, papi."

The woman scowled at him, and he lowered his gaze. Everyone knew he hadn't exactly answered the question. "That's enough socialisation. Now, if your friend in red even starts to look fuzzy, all of my men will shoot. Are you confident that he can outrace three bullets fired point blank?"

Barry raised his hands, stepping back. She was right, all three of them had a gun close enough that even he wouldn't be able to stop them all. Not without considerable risk. This was Snart's territory, and Barry was more than happy enough to let him negotiate. At least until he knew what he was dealing with.

As though he was reading his mind, and with the amount of tech Cisco had crammed into the suit by now Barry wouldn't even be surprised if that were the case, Cisco's voice crackled over the comm link. "That's Aliyah Yuen. She's some NSA lackey but there's a lot of redactions in this file, man. Definitely something more going on here."

Caitlin's voice followed. "Be careful, Barry. You do not want to get involved with the government."

"You've got us, we're here. Let them go." Snart lowered his gun, holding out his arms in a gesture of supplication.

The woman, Aliyah, raised an eyebrow. "If there's one thing I've learnt from your file, it's that nobody ever really has you. You're a slippery one. I'm not about to give up the only leverage I have." She eyed Barry speculatively. "Especially not when you've got the Flash on your side."

"Woah, wait." Barry said. "I'm not on anyone's side, here. I just want those people safe."

Snart chuckled. "Even you can't be that naïve, kid."

Barry scowled. He was right, as soon as Barry had ran behind that statue he'd picked his side. Now it was all he could do to minimise collateral. 

"Guns on the floor. All of you." Aliyah was watching Mick and Lisa, who still had their own guns pointed directly at her. They both looked to Leonard to follow his command.

For a moment, he looked as though he would drop the Cold Gun, but that moment was brief. He raised it back up, pointing directly at her face. "I don't think so. See, you've made a miscalculation here."

Aliyah actually laughed. "And what would that be?"

"You overreached." Snart drawled. "Right there, you're holding the only leverage you could possibly have against me. Which works in my favour. You see, if you kill them, then there's nothing stopping us from killing you and your men before you can turn your guns on us. And then, well, you don't have me and you have nothing to use against me later." He smiled. "You've shown your hand before the final round."

Her own smile faded, realising the truth of his words. "So, we're at an impasse?"

Snart's grin widened. "More than that; we've won this round. You've only got two choices: Let them go, and let the Flash here whisk us away to safety before you have time to get off a shot, or kill them and die immediately after, costing your employers the only leverage they were able to find in ten years."

She sighed, and pulled out her gun, pointing it at Snart. "As soon as my men let them go, I'm going to pull this trigger." She gestured at her men, pointing at Mick, Barry, and Lisa. They turned their guns on them, still holding the hostages tight. "And so will they. You better hope your new friend here is fast enough to get you away in time."

Barry expected Snart to argue, but instead he nodded. "Count of three?"

"We'll meet again Snart." She exhaled forcefully. "Three."

"I look forward to it." 

"Two."

Barry steeled himself, calling on the lightning. They were still a good ten feet apart. He should be able to get the Rogues out of the path of the bullets easily, dropping them nearby, before returning to pull them and the hostages further away once the bullets had passed.

"One."

It all happened at once. The hostages were pushed aside, the young girl and her mother falling to the floor as the man stumbled, and four guns went off. Barry pulled each of the Rogues aside, barely getting to Mick in time, and then returned for the hostages. In less than two seconds, all six people were on the other side of the park.

The Puerto Rican man ran straight to his family, embracing them, mumbling apologies and platitudes. 

Barry approached Snart. "What the hell was that, Cold?"

"That, Flash, is something bigger than you've ever been involved in before." Leonard was barely paying attention, instead watching the family in front of him, a strange expression on his face. Lisa and Mick stood aside, intently discussing something.

"That won't be the last we see of them, will it?" Barry sighed. One crisis averted, another followed. All he could do was hope this one wouldn't be quite so earth-shattering.

Leonard looked at him briefly before returning to watch the Puerto Rican man who was now approaching him. "No, it won't."

He was surprised to see the man pull Snart into a rough hug, which he didn't quite reciprocate. Snart did offer a small smile, though. 

The Puerto Rican grinned wryly. "Long time, no see, right papi?"

Snart nodded. "Long time, no see." He was about to say more, but stopped himself, glancing at Barry beside him. He cleared his throat. "You have to get away from here, Sucre. It's not safe. You should never have come here."

The man, Sucre, smiled. "When is it ever?" He was silent for a moment, watching the criminal before him like you would an old friend. "What happened to you, Fish? When I saw you on the news again…"

Snart looked sadly at the woman and child behind Sucre, who were nervously holding back. "What didn't?"

Sucre frowned. "I'm sorry, man. She-"

Snart interrupted. "It was a long time ago. It's done."

An awkward silence fell. Barry, who had been watching Snart curiously, turned to Sucre. "You should go to the CCPD, ask for Detective Joe West. He'll make sure you get somewhere safe and..."

He trailed off, as the man was shaking his head. "Me and the police don't have the best relationship." He looked at Snart. "I heard Panama is nice this time of year."

Snart actually laughed. A small chuckle, but genuine. "Good luck." He pointed towards the man's family. "You keep them safe, no matter what."

"I will, papi. I will. You take care of yourself too, eh?"

"Don't I always?"

Sucre smiled. "That's one way to say it." He nodded his head towards Mick. "How's he doing?"

Leonard's face fell slightly. "Ever since LJ… Not good."

Sucre looked at Mick sadly, a look Barry never expected to see in response to someone like Mick Rory. He turned back to Leonard. "You don't look so good yourself, man. You know if you ever need me-"

Leonard cut him off. "You've got other priorities. We aren't the same people we were ten years ago."

"You ever regret it?"

Leonard looked over at Mick and Lisa, Barry following his gaze. "What happened after."

Sucre turned back to his family. "It's not all bad, right?"

Leonard smiled. He held out his hand, and the other man took it and pulled him into a quick embrace, one that Leonard this time reciprocated. "No, it's not all bad. Now get out of here."

"See you later, Fish."

Lisa and Mick waited for Sucre to leave before they walked over. Mick scowled at Barry. "You still here?"

"I just saved your asses! I think I deserve to know what's going on here." Barry replied.

"What's going on here," Leonard said, "is my past catching up with me. And it's dragged you into it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist bringing in Sucre. I love him. I love him and 'Leonard's' relationship. The rest of the fic will stick to Flarrow characters (aside from the odd cameo).


	2. Chapter 2

Barry had expected to need to threaten to drag Captain Cold and the Rogues back to STAR labs, so he was surprised when Cold capitulated without a fight. Barry couldn't exactly claim he knew the guy well, but he could tell something had been triggered in him; he looked like a ghost had come back to haunt him, and from the small amount he would say that seemed to be the case.

The Rogues found their own way to the labs whilst Barry sped ahead to inform Cisco and Caitlin of exactly what had gone down. Neither of them seemed particularly enthused by the idea of working with Cold again, not after the all-too-recent and all-too-catastrophic prison transfer debacle. Barry's argument that he was already involved, and would be for as long as innocent people were in danger, barely convinced them. With everything that had happened with Wells, they weren't quick to trust.

The argument effectively ended when the security alert pinged it's warning. Barry flashed over to the desk, looking at the screen. The three of them, armed and deadly, were calmly waiting. Cold waved at the security camera, causing Barry to roll his eyes. The man was ridiculous.

He sped over to guide them in, not wanting to give them any time to get bored and go exploring anywhere they shouldn’t. They didn’t speak on the way to the main lab, aside from a brief and likely sarcastic greeting, everyone extremely aware of what happened last time they were in this situation. Rory was oblivious and careless as always, grumbling about being here before Snart silenced him with a look.

Barry steeled himself before leading them into the main room. There was no way this was going to go well, the best he could hope was that nobody got hurt and they managed to forge an uneasy truce. One thing was certain, and that was that none of them were going to be friends any time soon.

Although, the look on Cisco's face when Lisa Snart walked in behind him made him reconsider that. He'd definitely have to have a heart to heart with Cisco some time soon, in no dimension would hooking up with one of the Rogues be a good idea - no matter how attractive the Snart's were.

Rory didn't acknowledge the STAR team any more than he had to, his greeting being a glare before resting on the edge of a metal workbench. Lisa kissed Cisco on the cheek, making him blush and mutter something, but ignored Caitlin. Leonard's cold greetings to the two of them were met with equally frosty responses.

Barry, feeling the obvious tension in the room, broke the silence. "What've I walked into here, Cold?"

"Scarlet, you've run headfirst, waving your arms and screaming." He smirked.

Barry groaned. After everything that had just gone down, and convincing Cisco and Caitlin to hear the guy out, this was not what he needed. "Yeah, that's great, but have you got any answers?"

"Patience, kid. We don't all go as fast as you." When his quip was met with nothing but a blank stare from Barry he continued, unfazed. "There's an agency working within the government to take me out. No matter the cost."

Cisco chuckled. "I think that's the whole government. And the police force. And us, actually."

"Yeah? Then why don't you do it?" Rory grumbled. 

Leonard silenced him with a look. "These people aren't exactly by-the-books. They want me and my family in the ground and they do anything and hurt anyone to get that. And the Flash here is in their firing line."

"So what do you propose?" Barry asked. "Fight the government?"

"We have a lot of experience fighting these people, and more importantly, hiding from them."

Barry narrowed his eyes. "You want to hide?"

Leonard shrugged. "Got to learn to pick your battles in this life, kid. But, unless you want to live your life on the run, the only way to get you off their list will be to take the fight to them. Hit them where they won't expect it."

Caitlin, who had been carefully considering everything said up to this point, chimed in. "How do you propose we do that?"

"There's a man living in Central City, an FBI agent, he's the reason I came here. Keep your friends close. I'll have to get to him before we can do anything."

"Great. Go see him." Cisco said, bluntly. It was clear he wanted the Rogues out of their lives as soon as possible, and he was resolutely not looking at Lisa, who wouldn't look away from him. Caitlin was watching her with disdain.

Leonard exhaled forcefully. "Not so simple. I've seen his house, won't be an easy break in. Even for us. And, whilst he may be ex-FBI, his wife is still an active agent."

From there, it dissolved into a planning session, and one in which the STAR team were basically pushed aside. Leonard, Lisa, and even Rory, were remarkably practiced at this, and with the use of STAR labs resources they were able to make quick progress. Leonard was particularly gifted, seeing things that nobody else in the room would ever have picked up on. The Rogues completely took over one of the side rooms, working for hours and only stopping when Barry ran out to grab food for everyone - and buying pizza for Captain Cold was definitely not how he expected this day to go. Cisco and Caitlin refused to leave, watching them like hawks. 

After the first hour or so, Barry got out of his suit. It was clear they'd all be working together for a while, and he wouldn't be able to hide his identity from Rory and Lisa forever.

Eventually, the three walked out. All were decidedly more casual now, unarmed and disrobed of their heavier gear. Snart had pushed back the sleeves of his shirt, and Barry's eyes kept straying to his forearms. They were covered in tattoos, something he hadn't expected of the criminal, oddly. 

"We've ironed out most of the details," Snart drawled, "but we need to get some things and we need to do it fast."

Barry nodded, unsurprised that they'd managed to work out a way to break into what, from the blueprints, looked like one of the most secure houses in the city. "Like what?"

"Mostly odds and ends that we can acquire ourselves. But we need a keycard if we want to avoid tripping alarms." He showed them a photo of a middle-aged man that they'd printed out and scrawled some words over. "This is the head of security's back up. Not the most reputable man himself, from what I can tell. "

"So you want to steal it?" Cisco asked.

Lisa laughed before Leonard could respond. "Only if you want us all to get caught as soon as he opens his wallet the next day, Cisco." She smiled, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We need to copy it. I'm sure you can find a way to do that by tomorrow?"

Cisco looked flustered, and at first merely nodded dumbly before stammering out some words. "Uh-huh. S-sure."

Barry looked at Leonard questioningly. "Why tomorrow?"

"He's going to dinner tomorrow, a place called The Adagio. Only time any of us will be able to get close to him."

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"The place has a reputation and a strict no-business policy." Leonard said. "One of the only places in the city people like us can go out without the fear of getting attacked. It's an unspoken rule - private business only. No matter who you are or what you do."

Barry sighed in relief. "Well, that's great. You can go there tomorrow night with the device and get the card."

"Not so fast, Scarlet. It's a romantic place. I'll need a date and, unfortunately, the three of us are all regulars already." Snart smirked.

That was perfect. Barry groaned, he didn't want to drag any more people into this than he had to. And the thought of Leonard Snart on a date was just weird. He shouldn't have been surprised though, the man did have a certain appeal. Female criminals probably lined the streets behind him.

There was a small cough from behind him, and Barry turned around to see Caitlin. "I can do it."

"No. I'm not letting you go out there." Barry protested. No-business policy or not, he wasn't going to let her go out to a restaurant full of the criminals of the city.

Caitlin sighed, gesturing vaguely at nothing. "Barry, we don't really have many options…"

Leonard laughed, watching the struggle on Barry's face. Lisa was giggling too, sharing a look with Rory. "That won't work either, I'm afraid."

Barry spun back around. One problem after another, of course it wouldn't be easy. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Like I said, I'm a regular. I'll get recognised in an instant. And, well, if I were to turn up with a woman on my arm that would arouse just as much suspicion as turning up with my sister. More, perhaps."

Lisa covered a laugh, which Leonard smirked at, but the rest just looked confused. Until Cisco piped up. "Wait… Captain Cold's gay?"

Leonard raised an eyebrow, staring. "Is that a problem?"

Cisco blanched under his gaze. "Not at all man, you, uh, you do you."

Leonard rolled his eyes, turning away from Cisco and looking at Barry. 

"Well, now that's sorted," he smiled. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Barry Allen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Barry had been anxious all day, and it was clear to everyone. Iris even asked if he had a date, a question to which Barry couldn't really answer aside from a noncommittal shrug before speeding off. Sure, she knew about his secret, but he wasn't quite prepared to tell her, and by extension Joe, that he'd had to say yes to a date with Captain Cold. And she would tell Joe, Iris loved getting him in trouble. Not that he wouldn't do the same to her.

He didn't even go to STAR Labs after finishing up at the CCPD. He was restless, speeding back home and straight into his room. He really, really, did not want to go on a date with Snart. Logically, he knew the way things had worked out were a blessing in disguise - he was the most capable in the field by far - but the thought of playing house with Snart, even for one evening, wasn't appealing. 

He checked the time on his laptop, finding he had two hours before they had arranged to meet. He'd tried to draw out his work as much as possible, but of course this was the one day he wasn't swamped. It was like the universe itself was out to get him. Time dragged on. He made himself dinner, with his metabolism two meals in the evening wasn't uncommon, stretching out the process as much as possible. Joe, thankfully, was working late, but that meant he had one less distraction. By the time he'd eaten, showered, took a leisurely run around the city a couple of times, and showered again, only an hour and a half had passed.

It was about that time that he received a message from Cisco saying the device was ready, and he had half hoped it would be the opposite. He'd take any excuse to put this off. Instead, he had to zoom over to STAR labs and face Cisco and Caitlin. 

Caitlin, at least, was professional and sympathetic. Cisco was not. After walking Barry through using the device, information he could then relate to Snart, and explaining in detail how he came up with it and how it worked, information that was only useful to Cisco, he just looked at him, the amusement on his face clear.

Barry crossed his arms, daring him to comment. Cisco just chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat, and walked to his usual place behind the desk. "You want us to keep an eye on things?"

Barry considered it for half a second before deciding against it. This would be embarrassing enough, and he did not need Cisco and Caitlin looking in. They'd never let him live it down. "Definitely not."

Cisco frowned. "Spoil sport. Well, it's almost seven. You should head back home and get ready."

Barry looked down at his clothes, jeans and a cardigan over a shirt, and rubbed his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with what I've got on?"

"Oh." Cisco said. "That's what you're wearing? Ok, man."

Barry frowned turning to Caitlin, who just shook her head before he could even ask.

He groaned. "Fine. I'll call you as soon as it finishes."

As he sped off back home to change his clothes, Barry couldn't help but think how teenage-girlish that entire exchange had been. 

With all the stress and confusion, Barry still managed to be late. He sped to a nearby corner at 7:02 and took another minute to prepare himself. This… This was not going to be fun. And he'd already made a bad impression by being late, being punctual and precise was kind of Snart's thing and-

Barry cut himself off. Making a bad impression was the last thing he should be worrying about. He straightened his clothes, glad the rushed trip hadn't singed them. He was wearing some of his nicest (meaning, most expensive) stuff - his work trousers, a nice shirt, and fitted blazer. 

When he rounded the corner and came face to face with Leonard Snart he was glad he had. Even in what he was wearing he seemed underdressed. Leonard, however, well… He was in a well fitted suit, black and navy European cut, with an ice blue tie. For what wasn't the first time, Barry supposed Snart must be something of a catch in the criminal underworld. 

He raised an eyebrow, judgemental of Barry's tardiness. "How does someone who can run as fast as you still managed to be late to everything?"

Barry scowled. "I'm not late to everything."

Leonard just chuckled. “Whatever you say, kid. Now, remember, we’ve got to sell this. Any hint that tonight is about more than just pleasure and there will be consequences.” He stepped forward, uncomfortably close, and looked down at him.

“Consequences? What kind of consequences?” Barry asked, leaning away slightly.

The older man smirked. “The bad kind. This place is neutral ground, it’s sacred. There’s a code, and nobody takes very kindly to that code being broken.” He held out an arm, sighing when Barry just looked at him with incredulity. "I don’t want to do this either, Red.”

Reluctantly, Barry took the offered arm and let Leonard lead him towards a restaurant a little further down the block. His first date since Linda was going to be with Leonard Snart, it would have been laughable if it were happening to someone else. 

With his free arm, he pulled Cisco’s device from his pocket. It was small and nondescript, it looked like a cell phone, and Barry couldn’t help but marvel at his friends ingenuity. The man was a genius, it was undeniable. Barry just hoped it worked like he thought it would.

He passed it to Leonard, briefly explaining how to use the device. It was simple, all Leonard had to do was push a button when within a couple of feet of the key card and it would copy all the data in less than two minutes. Then Cisco would be able to print a perfect copy. Easy. It was all on Leonard’s shoulders, all Barry had to do was, well, sit there and play his role. He hated it, but better him than Caitlin or, more likely, Cisco.

They reached the place all too soon, and were stopped by a doorman before they even got onto the premises. "Well, if it isn't Leonard Snart."

For a moment, panic rose in Barry's chest and he tensed, ready for confrontation. Leonard squeezed on his arm slightly, signalling him to stand down. 

"Roscoe. Good evening?" Leonard drawled, but without any of the showmanship or malice Barry typically associated with his voice.

The doorman, Roscoe, smiled. "Not bad, quiet night. Yours?"

Leonard smirked, glancing at Barry sidelong. He raked his eyes down his body in a hungry and possessive way, and one that was too familiar for Barry's liking. "Only getting better."

Barry frowned, but Roscoe just laughed at the expression on his face as he opened the door for them. "Good luck with this one."

The restaurant was surprisingly small, and even then it was half empty. Leonard walked through the tables with familiarity, leading him to a distant corner, as Barry pondered those words. Was the doorman wishing him luck with Leonard? Would a date of Leonard's normally need it? Or was he wishing Leonard luck with him? Did the the guy not tend to have much luck in this sort of thing?

Barry stopped his train of thought when Leonard pulled out a chair for him. He sat down with little more than a nod of acknowledgement. He was already learning way more about Leonard Snart as a person than he ever wanted to, and he just hoped the other man wasn't learning about him just as much. 

Barry gazed around, trying to find their target with no luck. They were in a secluded section and his back was to the majority of the room. He'd have to turn around in his seat to get a decent look, and he wouldn't be able to do that without attracting attention. 

"Is he here?" Barry asked. 

Leonard looked over his shoulder, able to take in the rest of the room without any major movements. "Not yet. His reservations for 7:30. I should see him walk through the door."

He picked up a menu and gestured for Barry to do the same. Much like everything else he did this night, Barry picked it up reluctantly. For half a moment he'd actually managed to forget about the date part of this fake date.

"I can't see a thing." Barry said, looking up at Leonard after a brief glance at the leather bound menu. This really was a fancier place than he was used to, he didn't even recognise half of the meals on there. 

Leonard didn't look up. "More importantly, they can't see you. I don't trust your acting abilities. I'm going to do whatever I can to minimise your exposure."

Barry scowled. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not as good a liar as you are."

Leonard sighed, meeting his gaze. "Are you going to be passive aggressive about that all night? It kind of kills the mood."

"There is no 'mood'. You stabbed me in the back."

"I also saved your life, remember. You really need to get over that little detail."

"I really don't think I do."

"If we're going to be working together you need to trust me." Leonard emphasised the word 'trust', sounding it out in an almost infuriating way.

"You need to earn that trust." Barry looked back down at the menu, but couldn't take any of it in. "Why did you do it?"

There was no need to clarify what he meant. "You were acting as judge and jury. You were sending them to solitary confinement in a different country without trial. I couldn't be a part of that."

Barry had no argument against that. As much as they all claimed they were going to rehabilitate the meta-humans, they'd never done anything about it, and probably wouldn't have for a long time more. Especially not once they were on a distant island. "Since when do you care about justice?" He asked, trying to distract his own feelings of guilt.

"I'm guessing you've never been in prison. You have no idea what it's like. I was not about to allow that to happen to somebody who didn't deserve it." 

There was something in his words that made Barry wonder. According to his record, Leonard Snart had never been in custody for long enough to make it to a prison. The most he had seen was a jail cell, but he spoke like someone who had experienced it first-hand. Not for the first time, Barry wished he had kept a copy of Snart's records before he deleted them, just to double check. He knew there would be no point in challenging the other man about the inconsistency now.

"Maybe they didn't all deserve it, but some of them did. You let murderers go free for your justice. People died for it." 

"It wouldn't be the first time." There was a moment of silence, and then Leonard returned his attention to the menu before him. "The beef bourguignon here is gorgeous."

Barry ignored him. Apparently, not only had he been in prison before, but he'd prevented both innocents and murderers alike from being imprisoned. Barry half-heartedly considered seeing if Felicity could recover his records, but decided against it; he knew that hadn't been in the file, he was certain. And that just prompted more questions. 

"Who are you?" Barry asked, not caring about subtlety anymore. Snart was hiding something from him, from the whole team. Maybe even from his Rogues.

Leonard smirked. "Secrets aren't what I usually put out on the first date, kid."

"Ergh. Do not want to talk about that." Leonard Snart putting out was not something Barry had ever wanted to think about. OK, maybe he had thought about it once but he was only human - hell, he'd even imagined Eddie once - and that was pretty short lived and nothing more than idle curiosity really. "And why do you always have to call me that? You can't be much older than I am."

He raised an eyebrow, a small gesture of genuine surprise before his face returned to its resting smirk. "I'm 42, _kid_. Didn't you read my file?"

"I was more concerned with the murder charges than the date of birth." It was mostly the truth. Barry had seen his birth year, but he'd never really bothered to work out just how old he was. He certainly hadn't expected forty-two, and couldn't help but think the guy looked pretty good for his age. Actually, he looked pretty good for any age.

Barry cut his thought process short before it could get him into dangerous territory. He didn't want to get in the habit of admiring Leonard, even if it was only physical.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" He asked, more to distract himself and divert the conversation than out of any interest.

Leonard's answer was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter, ready to take their orders. Barry, who hadn't paid any attention to the menu, just echoed Leonard's order, substituting his alcoholic drink for a lemonade.

When Snart chuckled as the waiter walked away, Barry was tempted to punch him. "That doesn't help the whole 'kid' thing. I feel like I'm cradle-robbing."

Barry gave him a deadpan look. "I can't get drunk, so there's not much point in drinking."

Snart titled his head, pursing his lips slightly in consideration. "I'll have to remember that."

"How could that possibly be useful information to you?"

He smiled. Actually smiled. It was kind of disarming, Barry thought. "Well, it's more useful to the date part of tonight than the work part." 

Barry put his head in his hands, groaning. "Please stop referring to any part of tonight as a date."


	4. Chapter 4

Eating dinner with Leonard Snart was one of the more uncomfortable experiences of Barry's life. It wasn't so much that the man himself made it uncomfortable, in fact Snart was outright charming at times, but more that there were no real safe avenues of conversation.

The moment Leonard asked about work, Barry got suspicious. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Leonard sighed. "First date conversation."

Barry scowled, setting down his fork heavily. "Forensics." He looked at Leonard like he was offering up a challenge.

He was surprised to see Leonard smile instead of return the look. "We've got eyes on us, red. You need to play your part." He said, quietly. He also grabbed Barry's hand which was now resting on the table.

Barry almost pulled away, but stopped himself at the last moment. He shot Leonard another glare before taking a deep breath and smiling back. "I analyse blood and other substances, using shatter and splatter patterns to work out positioning and background to give the detectives and other officers either evidence or something to work off. What do you do?"

Leonard chuckled, meeting Barry's brown eyes with his cold blue ones. "I rob banks and armoured vans."

Barry groaned, trying not to laugh. "Damn it, you aren't making this easy."

"You asked, kid."

He scowled again, but this time more out of playful mocking than any real annoyance. He really shouldn't have expected any other answer. It's not like he had a secret identity to maintain, and he couldn't imagine Leonard in any other career but crime. He didn't seem suited for an office job, although, if his work of the Cold Gun was anything to go by, he was probably smart enough to be an engineer. He didn't really want to start praising Leonard's intelligence at the table, however, so he turned the conversation to what he could think of first.

"'Kid' again? Really? I tell you I'm a forensic scientist and blood splatter analyst and you still call me 'kid'?"

Leonard ran his thumb down Barry's hand without even realising it, falling into the lull of playful conversation. "I still haven't gotten past the 'can't get drunk' bit. I could use 'jailbait' if you prefer?"

The kid shook his head slightly, resting it against his free hand, and forced his mouth into a straight line when it was pretty clear he wanted to smile. "I'd really prefer you didn't."

"So only the bad guys get to have cool nicknames?" Leonard asked, teasing.

Barry gave him a deadpan look. "I already have a nickname, and it's definitely more suitable than 'jailbait', thanks."

Leonard smirked. "I'm not so sure."

Somehow he managed to look even more unimpressed with that. "You'll have to take it up with Cisco, and I'm pretty sure he'll take my side."

The mention of Cisco made him laugh, bringing back memories of Lisa earlier in the night. The jealousy coming off of her had been palpable when he was getting ready for the evening. Barry's confused look at his reaction prompted him to elaborate. "Lisa had been hoping she would be able to use tonight to get that sidekick of yours out to dinner."

"He's more than a si- Wait, Lisa actually likes Cisco?" Barry's mouth hung open slightly in surprise, not a reaction Leonard could say he'd been expecting.

"Oh she's smitten. Even you must've noticed how she gets around him." He said.

Barry shrugged. "I just assumed she was messing with him."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "She prefers people to think that's what's happening. Makes rejection less embarrassing." 

Barry considered it for a moment, then smiled. "And here I thought it was just Cisco pining away."

Cisco was pining away? That was definitely information Lisa would want. 

"You're one to talk about pining. How's your sister?" He couldn’t help but make the dig, it had certainly been interesting when he'd noticed that in his research into the boy.

His face fell, and Leonard immediately realised he’d fucked up. He squeezed on his hand slightly, only then still realising it was in his grasp. "She's not… It's not like that. You wouldn't know."

“Wouldn't I? You know, I do actually have a social life, Barry. I don’t just sit around plotting and practicing lines in the mirror.” He smirked, trying to return some lightness to the conversation, and not at all surprised the kid had a caricaturesque impression of him. It was kind of the point of this whole persona, after all.

Barry actually blushed. It was strangely endearing. “Well… what did you think I do in my free time? Run around saving kittens from trees?”

Leonard chuckled. “I actually assumed it would involve a lot more Netflix and Dorito’s.”

The kid actually choked on his drink, the flush rising further up his cheeks. It was adorable, and Len couldn’t help but smile at the picture. Maybe tonight didn’t necessarily have to be a disaster.

“That’s not all I do…”

Len could have held his head in his hands and called it a night then and there, and still counted it a success. Of course his attempt at humour would be spot on; how old was he, twenty-five? Not that Len could say his additional twenty years had had all that large an effect in that regard. His free time mostly comprised of disastrous dates, television, and one night stands picked up from random bars. There wasn’t much use in making friends with his career and his past.

“So, is Sucre a part of your mysterious social life?” Barry asked, and Leonard shut down. Barry felt a pang when the smile fell from his face and was replaced with that all-too-familiar impassive mask. He buried the feeling and chided himself for it, this was business, and he needed information.

Leonard was silent for a long time before he finally answered with none of his usual flair. He pulled away the hand that Barry hadn't even realised he was still holding across the table. “Not anymore.”

Barry frowned, genuinely curious. “What happened?” He asked, more for personal reasons than business, no matter what he tried to tell himself.

“Too much.” He sighed.

“OK,” Barry said, but then he groaned, not wanting to ask the next question. “If there’s anything I need to know, anything we should know, you’ll say, right?”

There was a beat where Leonard didn’t respond, staring at his half-empty plate, but then he looked up and smirked, letting the Captain Cold persona fall back into place. “Without a doubt, red. I want this mess sorted just as much as you do.”

He looked past Barry, towards where the target had been seated almost an hour earlier. “Forty-eight minutes and still hasn’t moved. Once we’re finished here we won’t have much of an excuse to hang around. We might need to do something.”

Barry smothered a sigh. It had almost been nice, seeing the person behind Captain Cold. Behind the whole overdramatic crime persona. It seemed there was a lot more to this man then met the eye. “Like what?”

“Just how fast are you?”

Barry furrowed his brows, unsure where Leonard was going with this. “If I really pushed I could run around this block and be back before you finish blinking. Why?”  
Leonard kept his face impassive, not giving away the surprise he felt at that claim. He knew Barry was fast, it was kind of his thing, but if that were true it was seriously impressive. It also meant the kid had been going easy on him so far. “You always leave behind the streak of light?”

The implication started to dawn on Barry. “Not at top speed. What do you want me to do?”

Leonard nodded. This could work. “Next time a waiter passes him with a dish, or he lifts his glass, I’ll signal you. You spill whatever it is on him. He should head to the bathroom to clean up, and I can follow right after.”

Barry turned awkwardly in his seat, Leonard uncomfortable with how obvious he was being. Luckily, nobody seemed to be paying them any particular attention. “I can do that.” He said, turning back. “What’s the signal?”

Leonard thought for a moment, and then stretched his hand back out across the table. Sure, there were probably other ways to do it, but the kid was cute and Leonard never really learnt his lessons. “I’ll squeeze.”

To his mild surprise, Barry took the offered hand without hesitation and said “okay”.

The uncomfortable conversation resumed, all sense of fleeting camaraderie lost as Leonard retracted back into himself. He intrigued Barry, now more than ever. He'd always had this two-dimensional view of the man: a criminal and a show off who was only out for himself. It was fast becoming clear this wasn't the case. Captain Cold was an act, and Barry was starting to wonder if Leonard Snart: Criminal was too. There was clearly a lot he was hiding, something that forced him to put on this happy and even flirtatious persona.

Barry couldn't say he liked the guy, but he was realising that maybe there was something hidden in there that could be liked.

Ten minutes or so later, he felt a tightening on his hand. He called forth his power and darted over to the over table, taking it in. A waiter was passing with some kind of soup dish balanced on a platter, and he was right next to the target - Leonard's timing had been spot on. Barry nudged his hand and returned to his seat, taking Leonard's back in his. 

As he returned to normal speed, Leonard's expression remained the same, his gaze still on that point over Barry's shoulder. It only shifted a moment later when the now unbalanced dish fell and the commotion started. Leonard turned his gaze to Barry. "You did that?"

Barry smirked, glad to catch Leonard off-guard for once. "I did that."

He nodded appreciatively. "Impressive."

As their target stormed off to the nearest bathroom, complaining loudly all the way, Leonard pulled his hand from Barry's and stood to follow. "I'll be back in three and a half minutes."

Barry watched him leave, taking a moment to appreciate the way that suit hugged him. It was nice to be able to have a chance to examine the man when he wasn't either trying to kill him or smothered in that ridiculous parka. He smiled wryly, a pang of pity for Cisco. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold up for long if Leonard had started a campaign like Lisa's; 'pretty and toxic' suited more than just the Golden Glider. For a moment he was actually glad Snart had been an ass from the start.

He didn't bother counting the seconds, instead turned his attention back to his meal. Honestly, he wanted this night to end. It had been too… unsettling. He didn't like seeing Leonard Snart as anything more than the sum of his worst parts. He'd made the mistake of trusting him once before, and he didn't want to do that again. Hell, the whole wounded-soldier/haunted-past thing was probably the act here, not the cool, calm, confidence. 

Barry surreptitiously checked the time on his phone below the table, wondering how long this date would have to continue. He had a message from Cisco asking for him to bring the device back to STAR labs himself once the date was done. He quickly replied in the affirmative, just in time for Leonard to return.   
He sat down, straightening his suit as he did. “Done. Ten more minutes, then we can go.”

Barry nodded, unsure how to proceed from here. Now the job was done he just wanted to go, he didn’t want to spend any more time with Leonard than he had to. Not when all he saw was the shadow of his own misplaced faith. He couldn’t let himself see anything more than that.

They continued their halted conversation, meals now finished, until Leonard eventually signalled for the bill. Barry blanched when he saw it, but still reached to cover his share. Leonard shook his head, instead placing enough cash on the dish to cover both of them. Barry opened his mouth to make a comment, but closed it at a look from the other man. He couldn’t afford it anyway, and Leonard knew that.

Leonard stood, walking round to Barry’s side of the table, and held out an arm. Barry scowled, but rose and took it, walking with him out of the building. He pretended not to see Leonard wink at the doorman on the way out.


End file.
